


My Ancestors

by Kia21097



Series: Life of a Mutant and Norn,who babysits Avengers [3]
Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Deadpool - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kia21097/pseuds/Kia21097
Summary: my list of Ancestors-Kia Ann Sigyn  Thatch





	My Ancestors

Kida and Milo Thatch had Stara Ann Thatch  
Stara Ann Thatch and Wolverine had Emmia Ann Thatch  
Emmia Ann Thatch and Cable had Susanna Ann Thatch  
Susanna Ann Thatch and Saber tooth had Susan Ann Thatch  
Susan Ann Thatch and Swordsman had Kate “ The Unstoppable” Ann Thatch  
Kate Ann Thatch and Unknown male from Atlantis had Janelia “Janey”Ann Thatch (Former Empress of the Norns,Ruler of the universe,Deceased),Eir Noranna Thatch (Asgard’s Current Head Healer),Idunn Marsiana Thatch (Heimdall’s wife,keeper of the Apples of Immortality),Ulad Makania Thatch(Former Empress of the Norns,Ruler of the universe,Deceased).  
Janelia “Janey” Ann Thatch and Clark “Kal-el” Kent a.k.a.Superman(Leader of the Justice League,Deceased) had Teel-na Ann Thatch (Former Princess of the Norns,Next in line for the throne,Deceased) and Henry Jor-el Thatch(Dr.Henry McCoy a.k.a .Beast from the X-men) and Mayana Jasina Thatch(King and Elaine’s Time traveling Mom,previous Queen of Britannia’s Fairy tribe,deceased)  
Teel-na Ann Thatch and Anthony “Tony” Stark a.k.a. Ironman, had Kia Ann Sigyn Thatch Stark,Millicent “Millie” Maricia Thatch Stark a.k.a. Lady Death,Darcy Elizabeth Marina Thatch Stark a.k.a.Darcy Lewis ,Luna “Lume” Delene Thatch Stark a.k.a. Luna Lovegood and Harry James Thatch Stark a.k.a. Harry Potter.

Kia: “Hey everyone!!!!!So,now you all know who I’m related too!!!!Pretty awesome huh?!!!Let me know what you think.”  
Kia is offline


End file.
